


Of Dresses and Dinners

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Killer Frost is a Softie, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Snowbarry AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: When Caitlin is super exhausted the night of her dinner reservation with Barry, Frost takes over for the night - even though she's not too fond of the choices of outfits and footwear, she is happy with who she's attending this dinner with. Barry somehow makes everything better for her...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Killer Frost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Of Dresses and Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the fluffiest stories I've ever written. Frost is a huge softie and everyone knows it <3 Hope ye enjoy! :D

Barry smiled eagerly as he looked down at his watch - it was 5:30. Not only was it time to get off work, but it was two hours away from his dinner reservation with Caitlin. And he was bubbling with excitement over it. He was finally going to spend some quality time with Cait!

However, his hopes were slightly dashed when she walked into the room looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey hey, you okay Cait?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her side.

"Yeah... j-just tired," she said, yawning. "Very... very tired..."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Barry asked.

"Not enough," she admitted, not even awake enough to try and come up with an excuse.

"Well... do you wanna cancel the reservation?" he asked.

"No no! I-I can make it," Caitlin slurred.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, your well-being and stability is more important to me than a dinner reservation," Barry said, putting on his own stern face. "We can easily cancel, you can go home, take a nap, and I'll stay over with you."

"Hey..." she said, not holding back her smile at how much Barry cared about her, "w-what if Frost took over for the reservation? She's napped all day and I'm hella jealous."

"Well... s-she'd, uh... I mean, I don't see the problem!" Barry smiled. "As long as she's okay with it, o-of course."

Caitlin giggled. "Any time she gets to spend with you, she'll take. She loves you Barry."

Barry laughed. "Do you wanna go ahead and bring her on out?"

"Yeeeeppp," Caitlin slurred, already feeling herself falling asleep. Then, her eyes shot open and her hair turned white as Frost emerged to take control.

"Hey there handsome," Frost said, smirking.

"Hey there pretty," smiled Barry.

Frost was caught off guard by the complement, but quickly recomposed herself. "S-so, uh... what's all this talk I'm beginning to remember Caity talking about?"

"Well... see, she would like you to take over," Barry said, unable to hide the small smile on his face.

"...Ugh, fine," Frost said, rolling her eyes. "But only because you're pressuring me."

"See you at 7:00," Barry smiled.

And with that, he walked out of the lab.

* * * * * * * * *

Frost wasn't at all sad to be doing this; she was actually really excited to spend some quality time with Barry!

Its just...

Well, she wasn't a fan of dresses and heels. Or styling her hair.

"Ugh, this is such a ridiculous outfit," she muttered to herself, getting her dress adjusted properly. "And why Caity loves these shoes, I will never know..."

She had also styled her hair into curls and put them beside her head in a unique style to make sure she wouldn't be that easily recognized, and she had also put in colored contacts to keep her eyes blue, yet very less vibrant than her normal Frosty eyes.

When she finally was ready, she heard her doorbell ring. "Coming, coming," she sighed, agitated at how the heels practically punched her feet each time they tapped against the floor.

She opened the door, however, and found some of her angsty mood washing away when she saw none other than a suit-clad Barry Allen standing at her door.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, opening his arm for her to link up with him.

"I guess," Frost chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Why does Caity torture herself with all this?"

"What, the shoes? I've never understood that either," Barry laughed. "But hey - Cait's gonna do what Cait's gonna do."

Frost shrugged, lightly chuckling at Barry's attention to detail. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to that fancy restaurant down near Seventh," Barry said. "Cait always loves their food, so I think you will too."

"We have very different cravings, y'know," Frost said, making a gesture and a smirk. "Whereas she is content with a salad or a sandwich, I often find that I can eat a lot and literally never gain an ounce."

"Meta biology," Barry said, nodding. "Its really helpful when it comes to eating. Let's just not do it here... we don't want odd looks."

"All those stuck-up rich chicks will wish they had my hair," Frost giggled.

"They will for sure! Your hair is very pretty, just like you," he smiled.

Frost was red-faced until they got to Caitlin's Prius and drove to the restaurant - why was she so easily flustered when it came to complements...

* * * * * * * * *

When they arrived, Frost was pleasantly surprised at the fact that Barry still referred to her as "Caitlin Snow" on the reservation (she had never been to a restaurant with a reservation requirement before), and she liked where he had gotten - a nice, quiet corner where they could still talk about hero work.

"So, what's on your mind?" Barry asked, sipping the lemonade he had gotten.

"Well... its, uh... I wanna do more," Frost admitted.

"Like what?"

"Lately I just feel kinda... scared," she said, sighing. "You know all the talk about Caity and Cisco working on that 'meta-cure', right?"

Barry nodded his head.

"Well... it has me scared," Frost continued. "Be-Because what if... what if one day, poor Caity gets scared, or just... wants to fit in, and takes the cure too? I'll be dead Barry."

Barry gently took Frost's hands into his own, and looked at her with concern out of love.

"Frost, believe me," he said, "nothing in this world would make Caitlin want to get rid of you. Not after all you've been through... She was so sad when you got mentally blocked out. She'd never want to relive that, and then she would have no hope of getting you back. Frost, you're a person; Cait knows this. She would never kill anyone, and so she would never kill you. Okay?"

Frost nodded, wiping her eyes ahead of time. "S-So... so, no worries?"

"I promise, no worries," Barry said, offering a comforting smile.

Frost now smiled herself. "Thank you Barry... this helped me. Like, a lot... I really needed this."

"See? Fancy restaurants aren't all that scary," Barry chuckled.

"Like this fancy-ass building comforted me," giggled Frost, "instead of an incredibly handsome guy..."

Barry found it was now his turn to become red. And soon he felt he'd be feeling that way again from heat - their food had just arrived.

He was already laughing. "Uh, hun?"

"Huh?" Frost asked, about to stick her fork that had her food on it into her mouth.

He gestured for her to put her napkin onto her lap.

"O-Oh," Frost muttered, quickly correcting her error.

Barry laughed. He loved this amazing woman.

Both sides of her were equal in his heart, equally beautiful and smart.

That's what made Caitlin and Frost different from most others.

They were truly something special...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had so much fun revisiting this story, hehe. Ahhh memories of when Corona was just a drink...
> 
> Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Thank you so much guys, love you all! Stay safe out there, okay? <3


End file.
